The End of Their Story
by Jennis524
Summary: It is the end of Mulder and Scully's story


Title: The End of Their Story

Author: Jennifer Zoromski AKA Jennis524

Rating: PG13

Timeline: I'm going to say that Requiem, Within, and Without all happened at the end of September because then that would explain why in Redrum Scully wasn't showing. This story takes place from Dec. 2000-May 2001.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and FOX

Summary: The end of Mulder and Scully's story.

Author's Notes: This came idea came to me after I was reading over on the Message Boards about the season nine, no season nine issue. Enjoy! Please ReviewJ

*********************

"Truth is nothing but a feeling that something is true."

The sun begins to set and my prince in shinning armor rides up to my side. We gallop off into the sunset. My hair blowing in my eyes. But it is not true I can smell your after shave, I remember the way it felt when I put my arms around you for the first time, but I can't see your face. I am afraid I have forgotten what it looks like.

"Agent Scully, are you listening to me?" Doggett's voice interrupts my daydream. 

"Yeah, I was listening," I say looking at him with a blank expression on my face.

"I don't think you were listening. Agent, we have found a man that knows something about Mulder. He knows where he is."

"Are you sure? How can you be sure? Agent Doggett I have been here before so many times and what have I come up with? Nothing, that's what I've come up with. Mulder isn't by my side," I stop talking. I can't take it anymore. Why should I yell at him when he obviously won't understand the reason I'm ranting?

"I know we have been here before. I know you have been here before and I'm sorry." 

I just nod my head. I have nothing left to say. I'm afraid to speak because I know that I am on the brink of tears. He leads me out of the office. Mulder has been gone for three months. Three months and we have had twenty-five leads. Half of them were bogus, the other half we arrived too late or we couldn't catch the alien bounty hunter or something else. 

The road is a straight stretch ahead of us. Agent Doggett is uneasy with me after that little incident back at the office. My damn hormones are acting up. That is the only thing that I hate about being pregnant. I am not in control of my own emotions or body. The morning sickness has been coming less and less these days, but at any given time I feel like breaking down and crying. Most women in my situation have a significant other that helps them through this rough time, but my significant other isn't here with me and that is not helping at all.

When I decided to try in-vetro fertilization, Mulder promised to be at my side through the whole pregnancy, but the IVF didn't work. I remember the night I told him that I wasn't going to be a mother. It was the last night I saw him before he was taken. 

FLASHBACK

Mulder comforts me in his arms. He is so warm and I realize why I love him so much: he's my best friend, he'd die for me. "Scully, why didn't it work?"

"I don't know Mulder. I thought that this time was the sure thing." 

"You knew about this before we went to Oregon, didn't you?" I look at him as the tears start to glide down my face. 

"I knew four weeks ago. The night I slept on your couch and ended up in your bed."

PRESENT DAY

But that night I got nauseous and I couldn't figure it out. I thought that the cancer was coming back and I didn't tell Mulder. 

"Agent Scully, I could use a little navigation," Doggett says once again disrupting my thoughts. I look at him, once again in anger. Not for interrupting my daydream, but I just feel so out of it. 

The ride is completely and entirely uneventful. Doggett didn't even say a word to me. I didn't care. We pulled up to a small, but beautiful hospital. My heart started to beat faster; perhaps Mulder was really here, right here. 

"Agent Scully, he's not here," Doggett says reading my thoughts. 

"Well, then were is he?" 

"The man that knows were he is, is here."

Another interrogation, another stupid interrogation that will lead us to another dead end and I'm not ready for that again. I can't face another false hope, another dream that will never come true. 

TWO HOURS LATER

The man knows where Mulder is! He knows where he is. 

"Agent Scully, talk to me," Doggett says looking at the expression on my face.

"I can't believe that this is the real thing. I can't believe that he knows where he is."

At that moment a blue car pulls up in front of where we are talking. It takes me a moment to recognize the driver. Skinner opens the car door and gets out. 

"They found Mulder." 

I look at him in shock. Agent Doggett had just convinced me that Mulder wasn't here. 

"What do you mean they found Mulder?" I ask looking back and forth between the two men. Doggett starts to fidget with his hands. I glare at him and then turn my attention back to Skinner.

"Where is he?" Skinner's face tells it all. He is hiding something from me. 

"Mulder's body was found in the Pacific Ocean two days ago." 

Shock hits me and I look at Skinner in disbelief. My Mulder is dead. My Mulder is gone. I have been looking for him for three months and he has been dead the whole time. 

"Agent say something," Doggett finally speaks. 

"He can't be dead. I still feel close to him. I … I don't know what to say, but you are both lying. He's not dead. Mulder promised me he'd come home."

The days became long and uneventful after that moment. That moment in time was the worst moment of my life. How many times had I said good-bye to Mulder? I always expected him to return. My heart quit beating, I couldn't think anymore. They say that there is no such thing as a soul mate, but I believe that I have found mine. He was my everything. I would live every single moment of my life just for him. I would die for him. 

I some how made my way back to my apartment. I started to cry the moment I walked in through the door into my dark little home. My body floated through time. Being the strong person I usually was it was hard for me to just break down and cry. But I didn't care anymore. I didn't have Mulder, my rock in the stormy sea.

JANUARY 3, 2001

They laid Mulder's body in the ground this morning. His precious body. That made it final, he was never going to come home, he was never going to hold me in his arms, be a father for that matter. 

The headstone was the one that was sent to the FBI back in September. I couldn't believe that he knew he was going to die. He should have told me. Doggett was at the funeral, but he had this kind of smirk on his face that nauseated me more than usual. 

As I was walking away from the fresh grave I placed my hand on my abdomen and for the first time I felt that my stomach has started to form a small, but very present bulge. It made this real. I still could not digest that I am going to be a mother. There is a child growing inside of me, a child that both Mulder and I wanted. 

MAY 1, 2001

A knock echoed throughout my apartment. When I first met Mulder I didn't think that anything romantic would come from our relationship. I wish that he was here with me. He promised me he would come home and somehow, some way he fulfilled that promise.

Mulder walked through my door and into my open arms. He was never dead. I could not believe my eyes. I thought that I was hallucinating, I thought I saw a ghost, but he was there in the flesh and blood. 

"Scully," Mulder whispered as he eyed me and my stomach. How I had wanted to hear my name spoken from his mouth for the last eight months. 

"Mulder is that really you?" I ask. He walks closer to me and takes me into his arms. He pulls back and looks down at my stomach.

"Gain a little weight while I was gone?" Mulder asked me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I kind of have to tell you something," I tell him returning his playful tone.

"I think that you do."

"Um, Mulder. I …I'm pregnant."

"Oh really Scully?" Mulder asks me playfully. He turns serious and looks deep into my eyes, "How did it happen? I thought you said the in-vetro didn't work."

"It didn't," I reply, "This child was conceived the old fashioned way."

He looks at me one final time and smiles. I can't believe he is back. My whole life fell apart when they told me he was dead, when I saw them put his body into the ground. But he is here with me. I hope that it will be for all eternity.

MAY 17, 2006

Liam runs around the yard like a happy child. Mulder you would be so proud of your son. I guess the end of our story was never meant to be. I think that it was fate for you to come back to me and die warm in the bed we shared. Dying in my arms. The pain still hurts I don't think that it will ever go away, but Mulder our son is a spiting image of you. He reminds me so much of you. Liam already has the puppy dog face down. It is a surprise since he can't remember you. 

I believe that our story was meant to end the way it did. I think that from the very beginning our union of souls was never meant to be. We got that taste of life, Mulder, and I don't know about you, but I loved it. I loved being loved by another and I loved you back. We had so much going for us, but of course Mulder you have to ditch me the final time.

At least you became a father. The beginning of our story was as bitter-sweet as the inevitable end. Life will go on, but I will always remember a man that searched so vigorously for a truth that he knew would bring him to an early, untimely end. I will remember a man named Fox William Mulder, whom I pled my life and heart to. In this memory I will commit my life to finish your work, to raise our son, to remember our legacy. 

THE END


End file.
